In Your Footsteps
by PumpkinView
Summary: AU. Corona's father, Rippen, wants her to follow in his footsteps as a villain, but Corona never felt right about evil. Now she meets a new, mysterious boy named Penn Zero, and little does she know, he's a hero...soon enough she finds out more about a side of her family she never knew much about. Rated T for themes. Eventual CorPenn.


**Day 7: Bad-Dad AU**  
 **A/N: Decided to finish up the PZPTH OC bomb with a one-shot for the AU of my choice! Here's the bad-dad AU (aka my FAVE AU EVERRRR) I might make this multi-chapter (which is why it has an open ending) and I will be posting it on FFN along with Tumblr! So enjoy!**  
 **"In Your Footsteps" Part 1/?**

* * *

"Dad for the last time, I don't want to be a villain." Corona groaned and sighed. As of lately, her father had been suggesting she start villain training and joining him on missions, so she could "get used to the family business."  
Of course, Corona had no interest in "the family-business". She didn't really see the point of being a villain. From what she knew, if evil won, it could mess with the fabric of reality. But her dad seemed to want that-for the most part.  
Rippen crossed his arms. "How would you know until you tried it? Daughter, I won't be a part-time villain forever, I need someone to fill my place when I finally become full-time. None better than my own child."  
Corona rolled her eyes. He'd been saying this to her since she was a young child.  
"I saw that eye-roll, young lady." Rippen scolded Corona.  
Corona groaned again. "Dad, you always say the same thing." she began to imitate her father's accent "...my successor should be my own flesh and blood, my only child, make me proud..." she groaned again after saying that.  
"I don't sound like that." Rippen said with a blank expression.  
Corona sighed. She got out of the car and went in the school, heading for her first class of the day.  
But along the way, since she wasn't fuly paying attention to her surroundings, she bumped into a boy, and dropped all of her books.  
"Oh, I'm so, so, so sorry!" she frowned, blushing out of embarrassment.  
"It's fine." The boy kneeled down and picked up Corona's books. He handed the to her.  
"Thanks." she replied, putting them into her bag.  
"No problem" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "The name is Penn Zero, by the way." He smiled brightly, showing his cute buckteeth.  
Corona giggled, he was so cute. But his name...it sounded so familiar...She couldn't place it.  
"Corona Álvarez." Although her father's surname was Rippen, she didn't use it, for whatever reason. She never questioned it, it had always been. She only assumed Álvarez was her mother's last name.  
"Nice to meet you Corona."  
It so happened they had a few classes together, so they talked about everything. Books and television shows they liked, how Penn loves dancing, Corona talked about her poetry, they both happened to play instruments (they swore to plan a jam session at some point)  
But then came art class.  
Corona had a weird, foreboding feeling in her gut that her dad would somehow mess this up for her. She wasn't quite sure how, but she felt it would happen. She tried her best not to think about this, however.  
But the moment she and Penn walked through the door smiling and laughing together...  
"No smil-Wait, Zero, what are you doing with my daughter?!" Rippen was PISSED.  
"Daughter?!" Penn was alarmed. He felt a little scared. And a little confused. Corona was NOTHING like Rippen. In anyway. They didn't even have the slightest bit of resemblance...Until Penn looked over and notice Corona brush away her hair to scratch her ear...which was pointed just like Rippen's ears. His mouth was ajar, he couldn't express the amount of shock he was feeling in words, or any expression that could be described as anything more than ":O"  
"Dad, calm down, he's just a friend!" Corona groaned. She called it. It happened.  
"Corona, you can be friends with ANYONE except HIM." Rippen crossed his arms, glaring at Penn.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I said so!"  
"Dad, this is so unfair!"  
"So is life." he replied "Believe me, daughter, you'll thank me for this."  
Corona groaned again and took her sear. Penn sat across the room from her, but snuck glances towards her, slightly sighing. He wanted to be friends with her still. He didn't want Rippen to keep them apart.  
Rippen, however, noticed these glances.  
"Zero, stop looking at my daughter."  
Penn groaned, and rolled his eyes.  
After school, Penn was heading out with Boone and Sashi, when Corona ran up to him.  
"I'm so sorry about my dad," she sighed "He can be so overprotective sometimes."  
"It's fine...but wow you two look nothing alike."  
"He says I take after my mom."  
"Ah." He replied. "Well I have to go. See you tomorrow."  
"Okay." Corona walked off. But she was anxious...why was Penn so weirded out by Rippen being her dad? She knew people were scared of him-Which is why she didn't have a whole lot of friends-but Penn seemed like he knew something...did Penn know her dad is a villain?  
She sighed.  
Maybe in time she would know.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I may or may not continue this, I'm not sure, depends on fan response I guess. Anywho, great finale for the PZPTH OC Bomb on tumblr!  
**


End file.
